bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Noka
Noka is a somewhat emotionally unstable member of the Sentinels. History Early Life Noka never knew her parents, and it remains a mystery as to what happened to them. Any attempt to find out was met with a prompt scolding from her grandfather, Turaga Kutsan, who brought her up from a very young age, enforcing his strict discipline with an iron fist. As an adolescent, Noka began to develop a lack of self-confidence due to the abuse from her grandfather. Noticing this, Kutsan tried to sign her up for the Guard, as he thought it would cure any of her 'weak' emotions. This involuntary push over a black abyss merely served to push her emotional struggles along, however, and her lack of confidence developed into more of a self-hatred. Seeing this, Noka quit the Guard. Kuhrin Having not told her grandfather she had quit, Noka saw this as an opportunity to take up hobbies such as painting and dancing. It was while at dance practice in Ta-Koro that she began to regularly encounter Kuhrin, who came to watch her class practise outside in his free time. Kuhrin and Noka developed a close bond, and eventually began to fall in love. However, when Kuhrin caught a Makuta-induced infection, he grew volatile and short-tempered, pushing Noka and his friends away and joining the Ta-Koro Guard. Noka, not willing to give up on him, re-joined the Po-Koro Guard in an effort to continue seeing him, but his infection became stronger and stronger over time, driving him to hate her. Trakuda While at home, Noka and Kutsan's hut was visited by a travelling Trakuda, shortly prior to the battle of Kini-Nui. Lost and dehydrated, he was allowed to stay for the night on the condition that he would leave before midday the following day. Noka and Trakuda became fast friends, and he promised to come back for her one day to take her with him on his adventures. Due to the battle several days later, Trakuda never returned. Aftermath of Kini-Nui The Po-Koro Guard not having been at Kini-Nui, Noka was only informed of what had happened by a short letter from Kuhrin, detailing the events of the battle and the loss of Traxin. Kuhrin broke contact with her after this, and vanished. Her self-hatred redoubled, Noka quit her dance class, and began selling her paintings. Kutsan beat into her the belief that the paintings were worthless, but allowed her to sell them nonetheless as it made a small profit. With the Guard Noka attended Tillian's wedding and helped defend the village against Rahkshi (twice), among other Po-Koro Guard-related events. Her involvement with the Guard began to decrease after they became the Sentinels, as her Grandfather was growing older and needed her assistance at home more. The Hunt for Kuhrin Noka was eventually tracked down by Khervos the Private Eye, who was searching for leads on Kuhrin. He informed her of Kuhrin's present status as an evil Toa of Sonics, and asked for her assistance. Before an agreement could be reached, however, Kutsan entered and attacked Noka for letting someone into the house without his permission. Noka and Khervos managed to escape. Noka attempted to return and stand up to her grandfather, only to find him dead. Swallowed by grief, Noka buried him before heading off with Khervos and his girlfriend, Tuli, to Ko-Koro. In Ko-Koro, the three Matoran rendezvoused with Ferron, and plans were made to seek out Kuhrin in the mountains. After a short journey, the group met Kuhrin in the snow, and despite Noka's attempt at a peaceful resolution, conflict ensued. In the struggle, Desuka was killed, and Kuhrin rendered maskless. Ferron chose to spare his enemy's life, causing Kuhrin to experience a moment of clarity. He realised that his love for Noka could never coexist with his Makuta-driven lust for suffering. Noka and Kuhrin parted ways with the others, and headed off to begin a new life in Le-Wahi. Abilities and Traits Although opposed to killing, Noka is a skilled fighter, mainly due to her training in the Guard, being very quick on her feet and with her blade, a katana with a very fine edge and a black and gold blade. She also has a natural strength boost due to being a Po-Matoran. She is talented in many art forms, from painting to playing multiple musical instruments. Relationships Friends and Allies *Kuhrin *Trakuda (dead) *Krell (dead) *Zuria (dead) *Khervos *Tuli *Ferron *The Po-Koro Guard Enemies *Makuta (afk) *uh *the baddies *she doesnt have many enemies Quotes Trivia *Noka is haunted by nightmares of which she can remember little more than a green candle. *Kutsan, Noka's grandfather, was an NPC. Category:Sentinels Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Guard